Monitor
FNaF = right|thumb|Monitor podnosi się i opada (animacja) Monitor jest przedmiotem, elementem mechaniki gry, pojawiającym się w Five Nights at Freddy's. Pozwala strażnikowi nocnemu na rozglądanie się po kamerach znajdujących się we Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Użycie Monitor pozwala graczowi na oglądanie obrazu z kamer znajdujących się w pizzerii, co pozwala na zlokalizowanie animatroników, znajdujących się w restauracji. Dzięki temu strażnik nocny może ocenić, w jakiej znajduje się sytuacji. Dodatkowo, korzystanie z kamer pomaga w powstrzymywaniu animatroników przed wykonywaniem jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Poza tym, strażnik może zapoznać się z resztą restauracji, zaspokajając własną ciekawość na temat tego miejsca. Plusy *Pozwala na przeglądanie wszystkich kamer w pizzerii, *Umożliwia przyglądanie się ruchom animatroników, *Umożliwia spowalnianie animatroników poprzez patrzenie się na nie, *Sprawia, że Golden Freddy znika, *Z "Cheat Mode" w wersji androidowej, pozwala na dokładne określenie pozycji animatroników bez potrzeby sprawdzania ich na poszczególnych kamerkach. Minusy *Monitor może w każdej chwili przestać działać, zwłaszcza gdy zbyt długo przyglądamy się animatronikom. Pozwoli to im na swobodny ruch po pizzerii, *Monitor, podobnie jak Drzwi i światła, pobiera prąd przy użyciu, *Patrząc się na kamerę CAM 2B, Monitor może spowodować pojawienie się w biurze Golden Freddy'ego, *Otworzenie monitora może pozwolić animatronikowi znajdującemu się w drzwiach na wejście do środka, *Może przyśpieszyć atak Foxy'ego, patrząc się na Hol Zachodni. *Szukanie jednego z animatroników może zdezorientować gracza i pozwolić na atak innemu animatronikowi. Ciekawostki *Gdy Bonnie lub Chica znajduje się w biurze a gracz umyślnie nie ściągnie monitora, animatronik może zrobić to samodzielnie. *W plikach gry znajduje się zdjęcie przedstawiające stary układ kamer. Wiele z nich znajduje się w innej pozycji, niż w oficjalnym wydaniu gry. |-|FNaF2 = right|thumb|Monitor podnosi się i opada (animacja) Monitor w Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ma podobne znaczenie jak w poprzedniej grze. Nowy monitor przedstawia więcej pomieszczeń niż poprzedni. Użycie Chociaż użycie Monitora ma w większości taki sam cel jak w grze pierwszej, ma on także dodatkowe funkcję. Podstawowo, pozwala na określenie pozycji animatroników i spowolnienie ich, patrząc się w monitor. Dodatkowo jednak, w tej restauracji każda kamera posiada własne źródło światła, pozwalające na zobaczenie znajdujących się w ciemności postaci. Poza tym, ten monitor jest niezbędny, by nakręcić pozytywkę, tym samym zatrzymując znajdującą się wewnątrz Marionetkę. Plusy *Pozwala na przeglądanie wszystkich kamer w pizzerii, *Umożliwia przyglądanie się ruchom animatroników, **Pozwala także na zapalenie światła, by znaleźć animatroniki znajdujące się w cieniu w pizzerii, *Umożliwia spowalnianie animatrników poprzez patrzenie się na nie, *Pozwala graczowi na nakręcenie pozytywki, gdy ten przegląda kamerę Zakątka Nagród, **Dodatkowo, ostrzega gracza pokazując alarmujący trójkąt, gdy czas działania pozytywki zbliża się do końca. Minusy *Toy Animatroniki mogą wyłączyć kamery, gdy poruszają się po pizzerii, *Animatroniki znajdujące się w wentylacji mogą zaatakować gracza, jeżeli ten zignoruje je i sprawdzi kamerę. Jeżeli będzie patrzył w nią zbyt długo, może zostać zaatakowany przez animatroniki, które wchodzą do biura, *Animatroniki wchodzące do biura robią to tylko wtedy, gdy gracz sprawdzi monitor. *Jako, że pasek sprawdzenia monitora i założenia maski znajdują się koło siebie, może to doprowadzić do przypadkowego najechania na zły pasek. Ciekawostki *Monitor pokazuje więcej kolorów, niż ten w grze pierwszej. **Dodatkowo, szybciej się podnosi i zniża. *Podczas Nocy Niestandardowej, podstawowo monitor pokazuje Korytarz, zamiast Sceny. Dzieję się tak, ponieważ w tej nocy kamera Sceny i pokoju Części/Serwis nie działa. *Gdy Toy Animatroniki wyłączają kamery w tej grze, włączenie się ich trwa jakieś 2 sekundy. W pierwszej grze trwało to 5 sekund. |-|FNaF3 = right|thumb|Monitor rozkłada się i składa (animacja) Monitor w Five Nights at Freddy's 3 znacznie różni się od swoich poprzedników w poprzednich częściach. Gracz żeby go włączyć musi być maksymalnie przesunięty w prawą stronę. Pasek umożliwiający włączenie go pojawia się w prawym górnym rogu i teraz gracz musi go kliknąć, a nie najechać jak w poprzednich częściach gry. Teraz monitor posiada dwie mapy: Fazbear's Fright oraz wentylację. Możemy się pomiędzy nimi przełączać używając przycisku Map Toggle. Plusy *Pozwala graczowi na sprawdzenie każdej lokacji *Jest wyposażony w Audio Devices-odtwarzanie głosu Balloon Boy'a, które przyciąga Springtrapa *Pozwala graczowi na sprawdzenie kamer wentylacji **Gracz może zablokować wybraną wentylację podwójnym kliknięciem na daną kamerę Minusy *Gracz musi przełączać się między dwoma mapami. Może to być bardzo uciążliwe, gdyż razem to sprawdzania jest 15 kamer *System kamer może się zepsuć w dowolnym momencie *Żeby włączyć monitor gracz musi skierować swoją twarz maksymalnie w prawą stronę *Może być chwilowo wyłączony gdy Springtrap się porusza *Umożliwia Phantom Animatronikom aktywność (oprócz Phantom Freddy) *Jeśli Springtrap wchodzi do biura poprzez prawą stronę, włączenie monitora umożliwia mu zaatakowanie nas **Podobnie jest gdy Springtrap wchodzi z lewej strony Ciekawostki *Monitor w Five Nights at Freddy's 3 wnosi znaczące zmiany: **Gracz nie może otworzyć monitora w dowolnej pozycji, lecz tylko gdy jest skrajnie na prawej stronie **Monitor może być w pełni opanowany przez Phantom Animatroniki. Idąc za tym w tej części gry monitor sam się nie naprawi **Monitor nie ma obrazu pełnoekranowego, co pozwala nam zobaczyć ruch animatroników za szybą lub nawet w biurze **Jest to drugi monitor który umożliwia graczowi wchodzenie w interakcję z pomieszczeniami (pierwszym jest monitor z Five Nights at Freddy's 2, w którym istnieje interakcja z Zakątkiem Nagród) *Mapa w tej części gry jest podobna do tej w grze There is no Pause Button! (inna gra Scott'a Cawthon'a) *Domyślnie monitor ustawiony jest na CAM 02 Nawigacja Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Mechanika gry